North Wind
"I'm here for my brother. If it was up to me we would ride and burn down these weak willed cats and their kingdom, but you know family comes first." - North Wind to Ajani of the Arid Clan North Wind was a mutant barbarian from the distant north of Jäääär. He and his twin brother Tanis Twice Sould were members of Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque. The twin brothers shared a body that would change itself into the brother at certain times of day. From 00:01 to 12:00 North Wind holds the body in his sway. Appearance North Wind was a large, massively muscled man. He was a tall powerfully built man with wide shoulders and arms that were made for killing. His eyes burned with hunger for glorious battle and whenever he fought he seemed truly alive. He was tall and lean with a mess of wild black hair. He had a long out of control beard and short horn stubs, that were hidden by his mass of hair. Personality North Wind was a loud, boisterous and brutish type. He believed wholly that any true society is made up of those who are strong and can protect themselves, with the weak being only a useless drain on the resources. Because of this he was not one for helping those who couldn't help themselves. Despite this, North Wind was able to respect strength in any of its iterations: including that of vast intelligence and weak frame. If someone was talented with a weapon, then North Wind would get on with them. North Wind was also incredibly proud, not only of his strength but his outspoken homosexuality. He was attracted to men of great physical stature who exuded masculinity, like Ra and Squire Harry Rubix. Story Pre-Campaign Born to a mutant village in the cold north of Jääär, North Wind quickly learnt of his prowess for fighting. Fighting any and everyone was all that mattered to him. Is what not winning the fight that mattered to North Wind, but merely fighting itself. If he lost a fight then North Wind would respect his opponent for having had the strength to beat him. Due to his sharing a body with his twin brother, North Wind was lead south to more civilised lands. Tanis searched for a way to separate the brothers, due to the inconvenience of it all, though North Wind was not particularly fussed. He liked his brother, for Tanis utilised the strength that North Wind gave him. Tanis was practical and deadly, just like North Wind. After over a year of travel and mercenary work at Tanis' lead, North Wind found himself in Dvorak, in Wrescent. Campaign During Tanis' occupancy of the body, the two men were hired by the dwarven scholar Godkins to find out about The Eye in the Sky. Alongside them, Godkins also hired the members of Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque: Elora, Lil' Snip, and Valisi of the Cinder Clan. North Wind didn't meet the group till the next morning, where he intimidated both Godkins and Valisi, but intrigued Elora. The group headed north to Ravina, where North Wind and Elora quickly bonded. They sparred more than once, sharing tips of killing and flexing at each other. North Wind also taught a confused Elora about homosexuality, a concept she never seemed to have picked up on before. He expressed pride in his own, making Elora trust him even more. Later, the group were attacked by what appeared to be desert bandits. They were a group of hyenafolk who, unlike the catfolk of the Cinder Clan, were natives to the region. They were foot soldiers of the Arid Clan. After they arrived in Ravina, North Wind met Valisi's ex lover Ra, of whom he begun to try and court. Despite his unsuccessful endeavours, North Wind never gave up. He considered "the chase" a kind of test of strength, and would not give up until he succeeded in bedding Ra or until they left. He also slept with the human slave, Pedro. The next day, the head of the clan, Ajani, had decided to pay a visit to get his owed debts. Ajani and a small army arrived at Ravina, ready to sack the place. Seeing a mutant amongst the catfolk, Ajani figured that North Wind was a mercenary, whom he offered the chance to help sack Ravina instead. North Wind politely declined, claiming he would like to help Ajani but Tanis had asked him not too. While Valisi negotiated with Ajani, Elora, Snip, North Wind, and Ra, stood guard at the gates of Ravina. They were vastly outnumbered, but soon enough Valisi returned to let them know they had time to salvage the situation. As per to their agreement, Ajani gave Valisi one week to make up the money that Valisi's brother Tal owed the Arid Clan before he returned. On advice from Valisi's mother Amara and adviser/alchemist Nermal, the group decided to search a stronghold to the mountains in the north of the desert. It was suspected that subsequent wealth may be found there. Before they left Nermal revealed to the group something. They had sent a group of scouts north to this keep a few months earlier, but only one ever returned. She returned with no fur (for she was a catfolk) and was aggressive with larger pointed fangs. She did not speak to them properly, and hissed at the sunlight. As Valisi was about to experiment with one of two vials of clear liquid, Snip broke them. They did, however, take a vial of silver nitrate, after Snip proceeded to kill the naked catfolk with magnesium sulphate. Elora, Valisi, Snip, Tanis, North Wind, and Godkins all travelled up north. As they camped one night, the group were ambushed by a group of spectral humanoids, who were revealed to be vampires. After fending the attackers off, they proceeded into the vampire's keep. Using her ''Invisibility ''spell, Valisi was able to help Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque sneak throughout the keep. They still battled vampires on the way however. They also managed to rescue some of the vampire's thralls who, although many had Stockholm syndrome. In particular they rescued Darren, who struck up a deal with Elora. If she could rescue some of the other thralls, he would convert to The Order of Scalding Light. On their way they discovered interesting facts: paintings, and a crown, from the days of the high elves. They also discovered that silver was a vampire's weakness. Having come so far, they decided to clear out the keep entirely of vampires. It was revealed during the combat that Tanis had been bitten and subsequently turned into a vampire. During Tanis' vampirism, only Tanis would be in control of the twins' body. He had headed upstairs to single handedly confront the master vampire, but Tanis was mind controlled into fighting ''for ''the vampire instead. It was North Wind's will that slowed Tanis' blade as not to kill Elora and company. After defeating the vampire and forcing Tanis to drink a potion of pure life they found, they returned south to Ravina. When they returned with their new found wealth, it was agreed by Tal that he was not fit to rule. He abdicated the throne and it was passed onto Valisi. After making an emotional speech to the people of Ravina, Valisi decided to leave Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque to help reinvent Ravina. Tanis declared his undying love for Valisi, asking her if she would take him on to serve her as a knight. She politely refused, and Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque continued on without Valisi. Godkins too, stayed behind. Elora, Snip, Tanis, and North Wind ventured down south with no clear direction. After one night of camping, Tanis and North Wind left Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque also, seeing no obligation to remain with them. This, like most decisions, this was made by Tanis. Over the subsequent months Tanis put the twins' body through strain and toil in an extended effort to separate the brothers. Like before they took on much mercenary work to earn the funds for Tanis to do his research. Where Tanis' mood plummeted without his love, North Wind remained much the same, although he was concerned for his brother. Tanis eventually lead them to Armadillo, in Giddah. Having heard rumours about magical abnormalities in Armadillo, the brothers worked to afford identification papers and train tickets. They left from McBungus. While Tanis was on the train, he was shocked to see Lil' Snip hanging from the roof of the train, being held by Ivy "Many Skins". It was then that the drow assassin Caelkos attacked the train, riding a stegosaurus. Elora, Dove Raine Hunter, and Squire Harry Rubix ran through the train to find Snip and Ivy. After they went past, the back carriage they had come from detached from the train, taking with it Elora's horse Raven and Dove's wolf Hailstorm. Tanis watched from the train window as they battled with Caelkos, witnessing Ivy's death at the hands of the drow assassin. As the train stopped in the Giddaen desert to let off the fighters, Tanis stepped off too to help them fight, marking the return of Tanis and North Wind to Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque, over half a year later. The dinosaur first impaled Tanis on its tusk, then Snip paralysed the dinosaur, Tanis, and Caelkos with his Gorgon's Eye. He planted all the dynamite they had on Caelkos and shot it. The resulting explosion was enough to kill Caelkos and Tanis, though through North Wind's spiritual perseverance Tanis was revived. With Dove's tracking they were able to follow the Hailstorm's scent to a small town in the west of Giddah called Butch Sundance. One night while they were camping, North Wind expressed interest in Harry that he wished to sleep with him. He was interested in Harry, comparing him to an ex-lover named Alexander who "knew how to handle a shaft". Shortly after, Harry was possessed by Doran. The god revealed it had taken interest in Elora for her considerable strength and resilience, and that he would be soon taking her body for his own. With no way to stop him, Elora begrudgingly accepted this death sentence. The group soon arrived in Butch Sundance. They found Slimy Ricky who gave them back Raven and Hailstorm, and whom they informed about Ivy's death, much to his heartache. With little direction but to go to Armadillo, the group found the travelling weapon's merchant again, whom they sold plenty of items to to be able to afford a train ticket. He gave them special prices because he was a mutant like Tanis and North Wind. Once they boarded the train properly, Snip revealed he had found a pet, which he named Monkey. After threatening to kill Monkey more than once, the group safely arrived in Armadillo. As they exited the train Tanis decreed they exercise caution, as Elora was a drow and thus wanted. He and Elora quickly broke into an argument which quickly became a fully fledged fight, drawing the attention of the local authorities. The two were arrested and left in holding cells to wait, while something was decided what to do with them. A group of marksmen like Snip came in the apprehend the criminals, but all were slain except one. Tanis made a deal with Arnold Beach to take them to the Presidential Compound, as he was convinced they were there to remove an infection from the Giddaen government. Tanis promised that they would not harm the President. If Ice-C Sugar 3000's Wild Cirque harmed the President, then Tanis would die because of his bond, as was a part of the culture in Jääär. Arnold took the group to the compound under the pretence of having arrested them, but when they arrived it was as if they had been expected. All their weapons were taken from them and they were separated into different rooms. Eventually North Wind grew tired of waiting and broke out of the room. Despite having no weapons, he and the others fought and killed several marksmen with their bare hands. As the combat was rounding to a close, North Wind's body had sustained massive injuries. As North Wind lead the charge, his colossal body finally failed him, and the mutant giant died on the upper floors of the Presidential Compound. he imprint of his personality remained within Tanis, who rose in his place with the phantom strength of a geister. Tanis, now dubbed Tanis Thrice Sould, was able to summon a ghost blade to fight. Post-Campaign Fifteen years after his death, North Wind's niece Jin Elora visited the Mountain of Dreams as part of the Finding Ritual. During her dream there, she saw North Wind. The two had a discussion about the types of strength that exist in the world, and he granted her the second part of her name, "Breeze". Five years later, North Wind's spirit revived his nephew Diego after he was killed by a gigantic worm monster. North Wind complained about having to "pick up the men" in his family, referencing when he did the same for Tanis twenty years earlier. It was North Wind's will that broke Diego out of the rubble. Relationships Tanis Twice Sould North Wind's twin brother Tanis Twice Sould could not have been more different to North Wind. That being said, North Wind's relationship with Tanis was a difficult one. North Wind loved and respected his brother for his initiative and power, happily following his brother and doing as he suggested. Tanis, however, felt as if North Wind was an evil burden on Tanis' body. Tanis believed that North Wind lacked any substance beyond merely having power and strength, for Tanis did not agree with North Wind's philosophy about the strong and the weak. Tanis was also an avid reader, and where North Wind's reading comprehension was minimal, Tanis respected him even less. Tanis would happily split the brothers up, and never see North Wind again. North Wind would have begrudgingly accepted this, not wanting to upset the brother he respected. Elora Elora was, to North Wind, a refreshing character of familiar fashion. North Wind liked Elora's brutality and viciousness in combat, respecting even her superiority to him on the field of battle. He did, however, feel that she was suppressed by her god-worshipping religion, and that all it did was inhibit the things truly worth living for, like killing the weak and have sex with whoever you wanted. Elora too respected North Wind for his strength, power, and pride. Due to his openness on his homosexuality, Elora was able to push any misgivings about the man aside, for he would not be a threat to either herself or Valisi. Stats and Abilities Stats North Wind was played using the Barbarian class from the base Dungeon World playbooks. By the time of North Wind's death he was level 6. He had 25hp and had a d10 damage dice. Moves * Unencumbered, Unharmed * Musclebound * What Are You Waiting For?! * Herculean Appetites * The Upper Hand * Appetite for Destruction: Iron Hide * Smash! * Wide-Wanderer * Indestructible Hunger * The One Who Knocks Trivia * A playlist of music was made to represent North Wind. Category:Player Characters